Still Remember
by ELFShin13
Summary: Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, oke?/Lee Dong Hae, bisa kau jelaskan ini?/Hyung, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa itu salah?/Aku juga ingin punya pacar!/Kita bertemu lagi/HaeHyuk/1S/GS/


**Title : Still Remember**

 **Cast :**

\- **Lee Dong Hae (23 Tahun)**

\- **Lee Hyuk Jae/Eun Hyuk (20 Tahun)**

\- **Park Jung Soo/Lee Teuk (25 Tahun)**

\- **Choi Si Won (23 Tahun)**

\- **Ye Sung (24 Tahun)**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun (19 Tahun)**

\- **Kim Hee Chul (25 Tahun)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **o0D &E0o**

 **Still Remember**

Seorang namja mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya menatap sederetan kalimat dilayar ponselnya. Dia, Park Jung Soo atau dengan nama panggung Lee Teuk, leader dari boyband ternama Korea Selatan -The Prince- sedang melihat diary entry salah satu membernya akibat didorong rasa penasaran oleh komentar-komentar ELF –fans The Prince- di aku sosial medianya. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak mengerti kenapa salah satu membernya berani memposting cerita seperti itu. Pantas saja fans mereka menjadi uring-uringan seperti itu.

[ _Diary Entry, 04-04-2009_

 _Semuanya, aku ingin menceritakan salah satu kenangan di masa laluku. Kenangan itu terjadi kira-kira sembilan tahun yang lalu di musim gugur. Saat itu aku baru 14 tahun. Dong Hwa hyung mengajakku pergi ke Seoul, mengunjungi temannya yang sedang sakit. Dalam perjalanan pulang di sore itu, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menangis dibawah pohon tidak jauh dari rumah sahabat Dong Hwa hyung. Anak itu memeluk lututnya, rambut panjangnya dikepang dua, dan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Aku langsung mendekati anak itu. Sementara Dong Hwa hyung berada di supermarket._

 _Anak itu menyadari kalau aku sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah sedihnya, hidungnya memerah, matanya juga berair, dia terisak. Aku ikut duduk didepannya dan bertanya kenapa dia menangis. Anak itu menjawab kalau dia tidak tahu jalan pulang, kemudian menangis dengan keras. Saat itu aku panik, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya aku bertanya apakah dia tahu alamat rumahnya. Dia memberikan kertas padaku, katanya itu alamat rumah bibinya, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana itu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah yang tertulis dikertas itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Dong Hwa hyung dan menceritakan semuanya._

 _Akhirnya, kami berdua mengantarkan anak itu ke rumah bibinya. Aku masih ingat, wajahnya langsung terlihat gembira, anak itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah bibinya. Saat itu, aku menggerutu karena tidak adanya tanda terima kasih yang diberikan pada kami padahal kami sudah rela untuk mengantarkannya, tapi Dong Hwa hyung malah menjitak kepalaku. –,-" Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tapi ternyata, anak itu keluar dan berlari menghampiri kami. Dia memberikan kami sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, katanya itu berisis cookies buatan bibinya. Wajahnya begitu manis meskipun matanya bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis._

 _Setelah pertemuan itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu lagi, setidaknya sampai tadi sore. Aku melihatnya lagi. Anak perempuan yang manis itu kini sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya tidak dikepang lagi, tapi dibiarkan terurai begitu indahnya. Saat aku melihatnya, dia duduk dibawah pohon yang sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu. Bedanya dia tidak sedang menangis, tapi sedang memegang sebuah kertas panjang._

 _Emm… aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, tapi jika kamu membaca ini dan ingat aku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, oke?_

 _Lee Dong Hae]_

Lee Teuk bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk disamping Dong Hae yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah bersama ketiga member yang lainnya –Ye Sung, Kyu Hyun, dan Si Won-.

"Lee Dong Hae, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya sang leader langsung. Pertanyaan itu membuat heran semua member yang ada disana, termasuk Dong Hae.

"Jelaskan apa hyung?" tanya balik Dong Hae.

"Diary entry terbaru mu. Jelaskan padaku. Sekarang."

Meskipun ketiga member yang lainnya bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, tapi ketiganya langsung membuka ponsel mereka dan langsung membuka diary entyr milik Dong Hae.

"Ah, yang itu. Aku sudah menceritakannya pada kalian semua kan? Tentang anak perempuan yang kutemui dulu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau menulis seperti itu? Kau tidak memikirkan dampaknya? Fans?"

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa itu salah? Lagipula, ini bisa dijadikan sebagai pembelajaran untuk fans kita kalau kita juga punya kehidupan pribadi." Dengan tenang Dong Hae menjelaskan. Sebenarnya dia juga sempat ragu, apakah dia harus menulis cerita itu atau tidak. Dong Hae bukannya tidak memikirkan fansnya, dia sangat memikirkannya, tapi, Dong hae tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak perempuan itu. Kemarin, saat dia melihat anak perempuan itu, dia tidak bisa menghampirinya karena dia sedang berada dimobil untuk mengikuti jadwal The Prince.

"Tapi Dong Hae-ya.."

"Dong Hae benar hyung.." Ye Sung menyela

"Biarkan saja. Dengan begini, ELF akan belajar menjadi fans yang dewasa. Menjadi fans yang mengetahui realita bahwa kehidupan kita bukan hanya berkutat pada dunia keartisan saja." lanjut Ye Sung kemudian kembali duduk dan mengambil remote untuk mencari acara yang disukainya.

"Aku setuju dengan Ye Sung hyung dan Dong Hae hyung.." timpal sang bungsu Kyu Hyun. Namja itu kembali bermain dengan PSP nya.

"Aku juga ingin punya pacar!" celetuknya tiba-tiba. Ye Sung yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut magnae itu.

"Kau masih kecil." Ujarnya dan membuat Kyu Hyun cemberut.

Si Won hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Lee Teuk kemudian ikut duduk dan menyaksikan acara yang sedang ditayangkan. Dong Hae juga ikut tersenyum lebar dan kembali duduk. Meninggalkan leader mereka yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah dan pemikiran adik-adiknya, serta berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini.

 **o0D &E0o**

Di waktu yang sama di sebuah rumah di Seoul, seorang wanita berusia 20 terlonjak kaget setelah membaca diary enrty Dong Hae. Saking terkejutnya, dia langsung mengubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk diatas kasur. Matanya membulat, mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Omo! Omo! Bagaimana ini?"

Wanita itu adalah anak perempuan yang diceritakan Dong Hae. Bernama Lee Hyuk Jae -tapi sering dipanggil Eun Hyuk- yang masih berkuliah di SNU.

"Eonnie, bagaimana ini?!" jeritnya tidak karuan, membuat Hee Chul –kakak sepupunya- yang sedang berada di dapur segera berlari menuju kamar Eun Hyuk.

"Ya, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hee Chul cepat, dia sudah duduk disamping Eun Hyuk.

"Baca ini eonnie! Baca ini!"

Hee Chul tanpa banyak bicara membaca diary entry milik Dong Hae. Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Oh.. inikan yang kau ceritakan dulu? Saat pertama kalinya kau tidak bisa pulang?" Eun Hyuk mengangguk cepat beberapa kali.

"Ne. Dia yang menolongku eonnie! Dia Dong Hae! Lee Dong Hae eonnie, Lee Dong Hae!"

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak segala!" rutuk Hee Chul sambil menggosok telinganya terganggu dengan teriakan Eun Hyuk "Aku tahu itu Lee Dong Hae. Terus apa masalahnya?" tanyanya kemudian

"Masalahnya?" Hee Chul hanya mengangguk

"Masalahnya adalah, aku harus bagaimana eonnie? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" rengek Eun Hyuk.

"Pabo! Bukankah sudah sangat jelas apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Apa?" tanya Eun Hyuk polos.

"Ck. Kalimat terakhir. Baca kalimat terakhir, Lee Hyuk Jae." Jawab Hee Chul kemudian langsung meninggalkan kamar Eun Hyuk, kembali ke dapur.

Eun Hyuk akhirnya kembali membaca kalimat terakhir. Berulang-ulang, sampai ia menggumam sendiri.

"Bertemu lagi? Dimana? Di dorm The Prince? Di gedung SM? Itu gila! Aku pasti sudah ditendang keluar sebelum bertemu dengannya. Lalu bagaimana?" pekiknya bingung sambil memeluk erat boneka Anna milik Hee Chul.

Pada akhirnya, Eun Hyuk memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Sekedar mencari ide bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan penolongnya. Sweater hoodie berwarna biru polos kebesaran membalut tubuh mungilnya, celana jeans berwarna hitam melekat pas dikakinya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tabung tempat menyimpan lukisan miliknya. Dengan langkah pasti, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat pertama mereka bertemu, dibawah pohon di taman kota. Dulu, Eun Hyuk masih ingat saat dia menangis begitu keras, ketakutan karena tidak ingat jalan pulang setelah diajak bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia juga masih ingat wajah Dong Hae saat itu. Eun Hyuk sebenarnya tidak menyangka saat mengetahui bahwa penolongnya merupakan salah satu member boyband The Prince yang debut tiga tahun lalu. Saat tahu bahwa penolongnya tinggal dikota yang sama dengannya, Eun Hyuk sebenarnya ingin bertemu. Tapi, mengingat Dong Hae adalah seorang anggota boyband terkenal membuatnya kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan Dong Hae. Dan hari ini, Eun Hyuk merasa seperti Tuhan sedang memberikan hadiah padanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Sebuah suara membuat Eun Hyuk tersadar dari lamunan akan masa lalunya itu. Matanya mengerjap bingung saat ada seorang namja dengan masker putih dan topi snapback hitam yang hampir menutupi wajahnya duduk disampingnya. Namja dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak menutupi t-shirt putih polos didalamnya dengan jeans hitam.

"Siapa? Apa.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Eun Hyuk heran. Dia tidak tahu dengan namja disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu, wajahnya saja tertutup begitu. Eun Hyuk sampai membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengintip, ingin melihat wajah dari namja disampingnya. Tingkahnya membuat namja itu tertawa pelan.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu." Jawab namja itu sambil menurunkan maskernya.

"Omo!" Eun Hyuk tanpa sadar berteriak kaget dan langsung menegapkan kembali tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya yang bulat semakin bulat saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu adalah penolongnya, Lee Dong Hae.

"Kenalkan, Lee Dong Hae imnida. Kita pernah bertemu sembilan tahun yang lalu ditempat ini. Kau pasti ingat kan?"

Eun Hyuk masih belum memberikan respon apapun selain terdiam dengan mata menatap lurus pada Dong Hae. Entahlah, dia seperti merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tapi, selain itu, Eun Hyuk memang terpesona pada Dong Hae. Namja itu sangat tampan! Pantas teman-teman kuliahnya banyak yang mengidolakannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Dong Hae

"Ah, a-aku Eun Hyuk.. apa benar kau orang yang menolongku dulu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti tidak melupakan wajahku kan? Tega sekali kalau kau melupakan wajah tampanku ini."

"Ani. Aku tidak melupakanmu. Hanya, tidak menyangka jika kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Haha.. aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa menemukanmu dan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa sekarang kau tidak tahu jalan pulang lagi?"

Eun Hyuk cemberut mendengar godaan Dong Hae.

"Aku sudah tinggal lama di Seoul. Jadi sekarang aku tidak akan tersesat atau tidak tahu jalan pulang lagi. Jangan khawatir."

Dong Hae tertawa pelan kemudian kembali memakai masker putihnya.

"Kenapa dipakai lagi?" tanya Eun Hyuk, sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa lagi memandang wajah tampan Dong Hae. Aigoo~ apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyuk Jae?

"Aku takut ada yang mengenaliku. Situasinya bisa kacau jika ada yang tahu aku disini."

"Benar juga." Timpal Eun Hyuk

"Ah, ini, untukmu." Ujar Eun Hyuk sambil memberikan tabung yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Dong Hae. Tangannya langsung mengambil tabung itu dan tersenyum senang saat melihat lukisan dirinya lah yang ada dalam tabung itu.

"Ini kau yang buat?"

"Ne. Aku masih belajar, jadi belum terlalu sempurna."

"Aniya, untuk orang sepertiku yang tidak bisa menggambar. Gambar ini sangat bagus! Terima kasih.."

Eun Hyuk merasa senang saat kerja kerasnya melukis Dong Hae dapat diterima oleh Dong Hae.

"Emm.. apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu. Apa?"

"Sampaikan pada Kyu Hyun oppa kalau aku sangaaaaaat mengidolakannya!" jawab Eun Hyuk penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar.

Dong Hae merengut tidak suka.

"Kau, fans magnae itu?" Eun Hyuk mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh jadi fans Kyu Hyun atau fans siapapun. Kau harus jadi fansku. Hanya aku!" putus Dong Hae tidak mau dibantah.

"Mwo?!"

 **THE END**

Selesai. Iya selesai. Gak ada sequel. Hehe…

Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah aku post dg cast Kyu dan OC cuma sekarang udah aku hapus.. ceritanya juga udah aku edit dari yang asilnya.. hehe…

Oh ya, untuk yang minta sequel This is Love, sebenarnya aku mau lanjut bikin sequel cuma gak punya waktu masih fokus sama tugas akhir kuliahku.. kalau mau ada yang bikin sequelnya silahkan.. hehe…

Terima kasih yang udah review di ff This is Love.. jangan lupa review ff ini yaa.. terima kasih sekali lagi…


End file.
